Harry Potter And The Dark Tsars
by WhisperingDeath
Summary: Harry has long left hogwarts and is now married, its not all happy though, a new prophecy, family ties and bad blood return to haunt him once again. previously harry potter and the dance of death
1. out of the darkness there is light

**Harry potter and the dance of death**

Chapter one: out of the darkness, there is light

An orange glow lit up the cobbles, the gas lamps casting an eerie shine of the street and all was quiet in this small town. Residing just north of Nottingham, it was the waypoint of any travel fatigued wizards or witches wanting a rest, or something to eat before the journey from one end of England to the next.

It was late 1876 and the winter, particularly biting this year, had its icy hold on the small market town. The thatched roof plied high with late winter snow one small cottage, situated facing a village green housing a maypole, in the topmost bedroom of the house, there was a glow, candles had been lit and in the large fireplace, tall enough for a man to stand in, was host to a roaring fire, in the crowded room were several people, Dr Stebbins, the local doctor was tending to a woman in the bed as her husband waited outside pacing and wringing his hands, his cloak still spattered with ash from his arrival. Stood with the Doctor was the woman, now screaming in agony's dear friend, Lillian, a woman whom she had known for over a decade now, whom she had met at school. Unable to bear his wife's screams the man outside, called Wulvric, moved downstairs to a cabinet, unlocking this with a wave of his still gloved hand, he took out a bottle and a glass, poured himself a drink and sat at the scrubbed wooden kitchen table, looking out of the window at the maypole, he fondly remembered several summers there, sat on the grass with his wife, Catherine, sipping lemonade and talking about nothing as the clouds skimmed across the sky. Beyond the green, lay an Inn, lights now only glowing in the lights up stairs rooms, where the customers lay their heads for a nights sleep before continuing their journeys, with a chuckle to himself he remembered the scolding he had received from his wife for all the late returns across the green his home and the home he would pass his child, now being born upstairs as he fondly remembered his life up until this point. Just as he rose his glass to his mouth he herd a newborn's cry above him, these made him jump from his seat, and in doing so, spill his alcoholic beverage down his front. He ran up the stairs as fast as his legs would take him and threw himself at the door, not opening it, but bashing his head on the wood and making him feel slightly dizzy. He took a second or two to regain his composure and then pushed down the latch. Slowly with a slight creak, he opened the door to see the doctor clipping his leather bag shut and with a warm smile turning to him and saying

"Congratulations, Mr. Dumbledore, sir, you have a son!"

The only reaction to this he could muster was a smile, a smile that he thought would last him a lifetime.

"Thank you doctor Stebbins! Thank you!" he replied, wringing the mans hands and beaming at him, the doctor grinned at him, and announced

"Mrs. Dumbledore, I trust you would like some time alone now, and I daresay some sleep, I will be here tomorrow to check on you" turning to the only other gentleman in the room he said

"I offer my congratulations again, Mr Dumbledore and now, I will leave you, and your wife, to tend to your new healthy son, goodbye"

Wulvric took a seat at the side of his wife and she smiled sleepily at him.

"Well, do we have a name?" he inquired, lovingly

"I was thinking we could name him after your brother, he would have loved him so."

"Then it is settled" he said with a smile. "The world shall now see a second Albus Dumbledore" at this his wife passed him the baby, and he held him, he sat there and held him until the sun rose and the birds began to sing, he was feeling dizzy now, but not from his bash on the head, but from the love rushing through him, love for his son, love for his wife and love for his deceased brother whom he missed dearly.

His brother, Albus had been his role model through out his teenage life, and his guide on all things, he had never needed to ask him advise, he always knew what he needed advising on, he was sure, had he been alive that he would have been the greatest wizard ever, a label that fell on him now, and he was also sure that, as his wife had said whilst naming him that he would have loved his nephew. A tear welled in his eye thinking how his brother had been cut down, so early in his life, by his once friend and how he had suffered at the end, but he had won, he had given his own life so that people he didn't even know could enjoy and live theirs, he knew why he did it, he knew that he had to but he was angry for it coming to that angry, that he knew it would come to it again for someone else, little did he know his newborn son would have so much to do with the falling of the next dark lord, and how he would help in the fight against the one after that.

At that moment, over 100 years from that point and as that small innocent bundle was Albus Dumbledore, headmaster at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry another expectant father passed a hallway as his wife lay in her room giving birth. Finally, again as had happened all those years ago he herd the cry of a baby, now, however he went about things differently, he waited, not sure if he was allowed to go in yet (he had never been at the birth of any children before) he stood and breathed deeply he was a father! He, the boy who lived, twice for that matter was now a father to a child! Tentatively he knocked on the door someone softly called:

"Come in"

And he entered, set eyes upon his wife and burst into joyful tears, ten years ago, he hadn't known anyone in this room, they had all taken him in and became his family, and now he loved them all dearly even marrying one of them, just as his mind chewed this over, a middle age woman hugged him so hard he thought he was going to suffocate. This was Molly Weasley the only woman he can remember being a real mother to him. Through the tearful embrace she manage to whisper to him

"Oh, Harry, she's…she's… just so beautiful" at this she broke away and turned to the other woman in the room

"Hermione, I must go and owl Arthur"

"Ok, Mrs. Weasley, you go, we'll be fine here"

She left, closing the door gently behind her. Hermione then said, with a warm smile:

"I'm sure our newest dad would like to hold his beautiful new daughter, wouldn't he Ginny? I'll leave you two to it, I'm sure Ron's waiting to hear the news, mind if I use Hedwig, Harry?"

"What?" he said, startled "no, no that's fine 'mionie, fine…" he responded, trailing off, caught in his new little girls gaze.

"Well, do you want time with her, Harry? Or am I going to be here with her all night?" said Ginny, the amusement obvious in her voice.

I just… I can't…. she's…." he leant over and kissed Ginny's head softly and slowly picked the baby up and held it as his wife slept softly beside him.

They remained like this for hours until the sun rose, at which point Harry felt tired himself and decided it was time to send out the necessary owls after which he would join his wife in bed.

_Remus,_

_It's a girl! Mother and baby are both fine!_

_Harry_

He wrote similar letters to as many people he could think of and retired for a sleep, for it had been a very, very long day. He had awoke the previous morning, and fell asleep this to the sound of birds singing and molly no doubt cooking enough food to feed the whole of the country, not just the guests they'd be expecting over the next few weeks.

As the short days of winter turned into the warmer wetter days of spring, both Harry and Ginny revelled in their new found parent hood. Their child, whom they had named Anissia was truly a beautiful little girl, it was obvious she would inherit her mothers red hair and pale skin, but her eyes were truly her grandmother Lilly's oval in shape and a deep dark green in colour. She was breath taking.

Mrs Weasley had made it her business to make everything as comfortable as possible, with Fred George bill and Charlie away most of the time and Percy still too pompous to apologise and return who could blame her? She was lonely and frankly bored, having no children of her own to look after she did everything humanly possible for her new grandchild. Mr. Wesley's reaction was simple; he made any excuse, no matter how trivial to disappear up stairs, whilst up there everyone knew he was cooing over his "little Annie".

Over the weeks Harry realised he never knew he knew so many people, nearly everyone he had met ether sent him owls or visited, even professors McGonagall and Flitwick and hargid had appeared one Saturday morning Harry was dumbstruck by the normally unemotional professor McGonagall when she had exclaimed

"Oh potter! Isn't she just _darling_!_"_

Hagrid's reaction had been all together more comical, when asked if he wanted to hold her, he blushed a deep red and knocked poor professor Flitwick off his chair and muttered something about not being able to stay long then something about Aberdeen but finally succumbed took her into his massive arms and burst into tears sobbing for minutes, just as he had once again composed himself she tiny girl grabbed his finger with both hands (still not reaching all the way around it) he let out a deafening wail and sobbed again, through his sobs he managed to say

"Oh 'Arry! All these years you 'ad it so b-b-bad! An…An now you got a young 'un of you're own an…an…I'm so proud of yeh 'Arry"

Then turning to Ginny he said tears anew in his eyes

"An you Ginny, 'an you" passing the baby back to her.

As the trio were about to leave, Harry called the half-giant back into the living room and said

"Hagrid, will you sit down a minute? There's something me and Ginny want to ask you"

The giant sat on the settee covering it all so that Ginny had to sit on Harry's knee on the one remaining chair, as crookshanks had taken the other.

"Well," she started "I've asked Dumbledore to be one, and I thought I'd ask you to fill the space as Annie's other godfather?"

At this news the giant stood up and nearly knocked himself out on the ceiling after agreeing that, yes he would absolutely love to be Annie's god parent it took them till late evening to get him back to Hogwarts, but Harry was sure he wouldn't be there, he would be at the three broomsticks, drinking his own mass in beer.

As he and Ginny lay in bed that night he slid over and kissed the back of her head and she snuggled into his warm body, then a question popped into his head

"Who are we making godmothers to her?"

Ginny mused over this question for quite a while before saying

"Well, I was thinking of making Hermione one of course" Harry nodded in quiet acceptance, it was Hermione, how could they not?

"And, well I wasn't sure about the other place"

"No, he replied, "Me neither…"

He kissed her head once again, but for longer this time, giving him the time to smell the wildflower smell her hair always had, as it lay on her pillow, so soft it could feel almost liquid to the touch he removed his glasses and fell to sleep, his arms still around her feeling her every breath as it lifted her chest and made it fall again.

After a few days in the garden of the burrow, the bright yellow flowers reflecting the sunlight and the green grass giving off the smell we associate so closely to summer. Watching the butterflies play merrily among the bordering beds whilst holding Annie in his arms, with Ginny sat beside him, sheltering under a large bush, sipping pumpkin juice and discussing who they should make the godmother, several names were thrown around, until one Friday afternoon a name came to Ginny so blindingly obvious that Harry was amazed they hadn't thought of it earlier, as her name was uttered be Harry they agreed almost instantly

"Your mum"

"Of course! Oh Harry, she'll be _thrilled!_"

"Well, shall we tell her? No time like the present!"

So, Ginny, carrying her daughter and Harry walked into the kitchen to find Mrs Weasley bustling around worktops setting knives cutting and bowls mixing whilst the radio was quietly claiming that

"Mrs Baxter's chicken seasoning will see your family go clucking mad for more! Whatever the dish!"

Ginny set Annie down in one of the many cots Mrs. Weasley had placed around the house and she sat herself down at the table conjured three steaming mugs of tea and said

"Mum, sit down; we need to ask you something"

"Yes, Ginny love just a minute"

"No, seriously mum, we need to do it now!"

"Ok, ok" she said, dropping the cloth she was holding and going to sit with them.

"Be Annie's godmother" upon this request Mrs Weasley collapsed onto the kitchen floor.


	2. back woth the order

Chapter two - back with the order

After only a few minutes Harry and Ginny managed to revive Mrs Weasley and she agreed, all be it rather faintly. The preparations went ahead and the christening of Anissia Lilly Potter went ahead perfectly ending up in a drunken pair of red headed twins being escorted up to their rooms for sleep and a hangover cure. Just after the twins were sent up to their room, and the guests had left Ginny was feeding Annie from a bottle and Harry was tidying, trying not to look at his young family he knew that Ginny would know what was up with him, she always seemed to know.

"What is it Harry, you've not been yourself since the party began, come here, sit and tell me what's troubling you"

"He didn't come, I invited him and-"

"And he arrived late" said an old warm voice "do you think I would miss this Harry? Really, I thought you knew me better than this" he said, smile lighting up his twinkling eyes.

"Professor!" Harry said, turning

"Yes indeed it is" replied the old man "I thought I would come later than the rest, rather selfish of me, but after hearing Minerva's description of her, I though I would like to see your daughter all to myself, its strange, the only thing I have ever known to melt Minerva McGonagall's heart is a small child, its truly amazing the power they can hold, even a smile or a chuckle from them can hold more magic than I could ever dream of possessing, you must remember, Harry, that you were only a year old when you nearly destroyed Voldemort"

"Yeah…" replied Harry, in awe of the speech from the professor and staring at nothing in particular.

Several minutes passed as one of the greatest wizards of all time sat with a bundle of blankets on him, staring into the eyes of the child, as if searching for something and rocking on a rocking chair. Then, he put her into a basket and went over to Harry and said

"Is there somewhere we can go Harry? We need to discuss something to do with the Order"

"Erm, of course" said Harry, wondering if he had heard Dumbledore right the words 'the Order' hitting him like a body blow. "Follow me professor"

He led Dumbledore to a secluded orchard, where the Weasley's and he had practiced Quidditch so many years ago

"What is it? I thought they had disbanded after… after you know" Harry said remembering what had actually happened, how it still haunted him when he slept.

"One second Harry" the wizard said, looking at his twelve handed watch and then with a swish of his wand conjuring a table to seat twelve just at the moment Harry was trying to figure out what was happening and who the twelve people were, several pops and one loud CRACK made him instinctively draw his wand and dive to take cover behind a chair.

"It's ok Harry, we don't mean to startle you" said a calm voice, he recognised it, it was Remus Lupin.

"Moony" Harry said getting up and grabbing him into a one armed hug out of relief more than anything.

"I thought, I…. I thought it was the death eaters again"

"No Harry" said Dumbledore "although it's not them, it's the order, but they are what we shall be discussing today"

He said, his voice now sombre

"Please Harry sit"

Harry did so, next to Dumbledore who was seated at the head of the table. Also there were most of the order, straight away Harry's eyes were drawn to Tonks, who was wearing her hair a bright red today, sat next to her, and if Harry wasn't much mistaken holding her hand under the table was a tiered looking bill Weasley, his ginger hair still as long as it ever was. Seated opposite them both were Fred and George, the latter of which was making kissy faces at Tonks and Bill and Harry could see the anger showing itself in the tips of his ears, as they had gone bright red, as was the usual for the Weasley boys when bated next to Fred sat Cho Chang and in between himself and Cho, was Lupin. At the other end of the table sat moody, his eye whizzing round in its socket probably searching for any signs of danger. Next to Dumbledore sat an old bearded wizard who Harry knew quite well, Aberforth, Dumbledore's younger brother. Next to him sat with his arms calmly folded and giving off an aura of just plain calm sat Kingsley Shacklebolt. And next to him, sat a wizard who Harry knew extremely well indeed, it was a man, whom as a boy, you could have never guessed that he had been induced into the Order, it was Neville Longbottom who Harry had spotted and grinned at, and he had received a happy nod back. As they were all sat, moody started to speak

"Now, it's been a while, but we have information, as we all know, the running of what was left of the Death eaters and the other things Voldemort had under his control have been taken under the wing of one Lucius Malfoy. Now we have intelligence brought to us that he's planning an attack on the platform as the young 'uns are boarding the train"

Harry was shocked at this, he knew Malfoy had been evil, but to attack children like that was beyond belief.

"I have asked Dumbledore to summon you all here today because you're the guard for the train and, don't forget the muggles in the station, they're our responsibility, now, do we all agree to the guard, or is there anyone who wants to back out?"

There was a general murmur of accent around the table and Alastor said

"Good then, right"

He said turning to Dumbledore

"Albus, you said about wanting a word?"

"thank you Alastor, now, to our youngest three here, I am here, to seek your help, Neville, Mrs sprout has decided not to return to Hogwarts this next year, and when asked who I should see as a replacement there were two names put forward, unfortunately, Hannah abbot is now a healer, and I thought you better qualified anyway, so Mr Longbottom, will you work for me?"

Neville looked as if he'd been struck in the face

"What? Whoa! What? Teach? At…At Hogwarts? Me? No! You can't be serious!"

Dumbledore just nodded

"My god, all right then headmaster, id be delighted!"

"Excellent!" said Dumbledore with pleasure "now Miss Chang madam Hooch's tragic death in the holidays has left us with a space at the Quidditch pitch, will you grant me the pleasure with your company at the staff table next year?"

"I'm sure I could arrange something sir" she said with a broad smile illuminating her features beautifully. Dumbledore then turned to Harry.

"you're the most qualified, Harry, I am having a house built on the school grounds for you and your family, please tell me you will fill it, hargid will be broken hearted of you don't.

"I'll have to talk it over with Ginny, but I'm sure it will be fine sir, id love to teach, do I need to ask the subject?" he said with a small laugh

"I don't believe you do" said Dumbledore "I don't believe you do. Now Aberforth, I believe you said you had some news of a suspected warning?"

"I do indeed Al!" said the old wizard with much gusto "I was sitting in a bar on the mainland not far from where I live and a man came up to me all confused, he said "are you Dumbledore?" and I said well no not really but I can get a message to him for you, anyway, he seemed very confused and then he decided to collapse on me and the barman just presumed he'd had a few at another bar and he thought he was my mate so I got lumbered with the bloke, as I was loading him into he boat, he went all rigid and said, well, ill show you" he said removing a bag at his feet. He pulled a strand from his temple with his wand and poked it into the silvery liquid stuff inside, at once a scene of a man on the end of what Harry recognised as the dock in the town on an island not far from where Harry and the Weasleys had stayed. The man looked up and said

"Sad wings of destiny

Rise up from the abyss

Into the infernal heaven

Heralding a new age

That beckons revenge

From the angel of retribution"

"And then he dropped dead, and I was left with him!" he declared, Dumbledore looked into the sky, over his half moon glasses.

"Does this mean he's back professor?" Cho said after a very pregnant silence

"No, no my dear, but I do believe it's one of his followers, the "heralding a new age" seems to confirm that, but I have no idea whom the "angel of retribution" is"

"Well" growled moody "who do they all want revenge from?" he said, as his magical eye spun and focused directly on Harry.

"Me again, then?" Harry said, exasperated

"You again potter"


	3. Chapter Three The First Of Many

Chapter 3 – back to privet drive.

It had occurred to Harry that if he was going to teach he would need some of the things he had left in his old room, at number four, privet drive. As much as he dreaded this he decided that he must go, if not to get his things then to show off his new family to his old one. As the three of them left the burrow, Ron and Hermione, who were staying there as plumbing work was done on their new apartment in the centre of Nottingham were sat in the kitchen, and Ron shouted jokingly after Harry

"Don't decide you like it there better mate, yeah? Come back to us"

"No problem" Harry replied "well be back before dark, ok?"

Harry had decided to use muggle transport so as not to arouse any twitching blinds in the windows of the suburban street, and when he pulled up in his rented car (which he had bewitched to drive its self, having no idea how to do it himself) he looked up to the house he had so loathed as a child and sighed, he had promised himself he would never be back here he with his arm around Ginny and a hand pushing the pushchair he had Annie in rang the doorbell and, to his surprise a very morbid Dudley answered the door

"Oh, Harry, it's you, you've herd then?"

Harry guided his wife and child through the door and into the living room, which was now far from pristine as his aunt had kept it

"What's happened Dudley? Where's uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia?"

"They're dead Harry"

"What?" he replied, scarcely believing it.

"They're… dead"

"Jesus Christ" Harry muttered under his breath, he had never loved them, nor had he even liked them, but to wish them dead? No, he couldn't ever do that he suddenly realised something and pointed his wand at the window, the curtains shut, and he did the same with the kitchen windows and then locked both the doors with a wave of his free left hand leaving Dudley and to his surprise Ginny looking scared

"Dudley, what do you remember? He said "tell me exactly what happened that day"

"Well, it was normal enough" he started and looking at him Harry realised he had lost a lot of weight, he was still bigger than average, but the signs were there

"I was going out later on that night, and I was getting ready and I remember shaving…" he said straining to remember "and I herd a bang so I ran to my room and grabbed my cricket bat I remember running down the stairs then…. Then a woman sat right where you are telling me its ok and then the police came and she said there'd been a break in and they'd got caught in the heads with something."

Harry turned to Ginny

"He's had a memory charm put on him"

He went back to Dudley

"Right Dudley there's no need to panic, but I'm going to put a charm on you" he was speaking very slowly. "I believe that your memory has been modified, I'm going to try and see what actually happened, ok"

Harry didn't give him time to respond. He pointed his wand at Dudley, sat with his eyes tight shut and said

"_Legillimens"_

Harry was into Dudley's mind. He saw Dudley's reflection as he shaved… he herd the loud bang (which Harry assumed was a curse)…he Dudley's arm reach for a cricket bat… he saw him thundering down the stairs. Ti was then he was baffled, he knew who the person on the stairs was, it was a death eater, the black billowing robes and the while mask told him that, but, as he saw Dudley's arms reach up to hit him with the bat, he saw a golden light radiate from him and throw the death eater back down the stairs.

Harry removed himself from Dudley's mind and sat down

"Dudley, what was that golden light coming from you?"

"I… I don't know."

"Thinking out loud he said "shield charm"

"What? A charm? What are you on about? I'm… I'm not one of you! No, I can't be"

"Have you ever made anything happen? Anything you can't explain?"

"I don't know…."

That summer, when we got attacked in the alleyway, tell me exactly what you saw"

"We were walking yeah, and then like these things…" Harry cut him off,

"That's all I need to know Dud. Either you're a squib, or there's something going on that I don't know about. I'm going to tell you everything, its only fair" Harry paused

"It starts almost 20 years ago my mum and dad were killed by a dark wizard, and he tried to kill me, but he couldn't that's why I have this scar. After he cursed me, the curse rebounded and hit him, but he had protected his life with charms and ancient curses and evil magic, it didn't kill him, it took his body away and he was cursed to roam the earth. In his height, he had a private army of other evil dark wizards at his disposal and they were picking us off one by one. After my parents had been murdered, my godfather was blamed with their death and sent to a prison, but it wasn't him, it was another man, Peter Pettigrew, and he betrayed them, but he was an animagus, which meant he could turn into an animal, he lived as an animal for 12 years, until one night he escaped, and ran back to his master, back to Voldemort. A year after that, they managed to resurrect Voldemort's body and he was back. Then in last part of my seventh year, I fought him, and killed him, but now his followers are lead by another man, Lucius Malfoy, I believe that now, his death eaters are coming for anyone connected to me, and I believe that you may have a part to play stopping them"

Dudley was gob smacked.

"So, so, that could mean I am _one of you_?"

"yes Dudley, I believe it may" Harry replied, slowly "and that is why we need to leave now, firstly you need a wand, then we shall go to Hogwarts and train you, because you _will_ be attacked again, but this time you'll know what you're defending your self with, not just your cricket bat.

"right Ginny, you take this to the burrow" he said after picking up an ugly ornamental dog and muttering "_portus_" a trick he had learnt from Dumbledore.

"Ok" she said grabbing the push chair and moving over to Harry, she kissed him hard on the lips said

"Love you" put her hand on the dog and was gone.

"Where'd she go! She was there! Then not! Then!" Stammered Dudley, looking utterly befuddled.

"Right Dudley, I'm going to put a charm on you, to make it look like you're not there you'll be practically invisible" he said, tapping him hard on the head and seeing that it had worked perfectly. "Ok when I say go, run to the car, right?" he saw the blurred figure nod

"I don't know if any of them will be there, but it's possible. Right"

He held his hand to the door.

"1-2-3 GO" she shouted, forcing the door to burst open with a surge from his hand, and drawing his wand, they both sprinted to the car, half way down the drive Harry herd the tell tale popping noises of apparating wizards and he screamed

"DUDLEY, YOU KEEP GOING" and fired off a stunning spell at the death eater who had appeared at his side, flew back and hit the wall of the house. He knocked down another two who were charging at Dudley with a wave of his left hand and waited for Dudley to get into the car before running to it himself, then standing on top of it, he used the body bind charm to immobilise another encroaching death eater. He apparated himself into the car hit the wheel with his wand, and the car drove itself away, with Harry blasting the chasing evil wizards out of the smashed window.

Harry took the charm off of Dudley as they got out of the battered car which they had parked outside a small backstreet pub, The Leaky Cauldron. Harry said

"Follow me" to Dudley and he accepted his cousin's lead.

"Ah! Mr. Potter! What can I get you, sir?"

"Two butter beers please Tom; we'll be sat over there"

"Right you are sir!" he replied, bowing deeply.

The two men sat and drank their drinks in silence, just thinking about that had happened, and what effect it would have on everything. Harry suspected that Dudley wouldn't understand the sheer enormity if it all, and would be panicked when he did.

"Right then! You ready to see my world?" he said, his delirious tone taking even him by surprise.

"Ready as ill ever be" looking terrified already just at the customers of the pub.

The two stepped outside and Harry found the right brick in the wall, Dudley looked puzzled to see his cousin counting bricks. Harry tapped the brick and he saw Dudley's look of awe when the archway opened up

"Welcome" he said, just as hargid had done all those years ago to him "to Diagon alley" all Dudley could manage was to open and close his mouth like a goldfish.

"Righty-ho, now first place we need to go is Gringots, the bank, its run by goblins, so don't say anything or look at them funny, ok?" Harry knew he wouldn't get an answer

"then, it'll be Ollivanders, see if we can't get you a wand" again he didn't get an answer, but he found Dudley's look comical, he was staring all around him, mouth open and the look of a small child at the fun fair.

After they had finished at the bank, Harry drawing out much more than he needed, they went to Ollivanders.

"Mr Potter and what gives me the pleasure of your company?"

"It isn't me you should be talking to Mr Ollivander, it's my cousin, and I think he may need a wand."

"Ah, yes, I've known about you for a very long time Mr. Dursley, you mother did indeed make a pact with Dumbledore to suppress your magic, but you must be throwing that off as I see you have performed magic"

"How did?"

"Follow me" said Ollivander, Dudley followed him to the many shelves of wands and after several, over a hundred at Harry's last count, they found a suitable match, a rather thick wand made of oak, with a dragon heart string core.

Harry took Dudley back to privet drive for a rushed visit, just to get some belongings and then they were off the Burrow. Harry decided it would be best to use a port key rather than to drive; it was quicker and harder to trace. Harry performed the incantation and told Dudley what to do, as soon as he touched it he felt the familiar jerk behind the navel and they were gone, landing a second later in the garden of the house. The first thing he saw was a ginger blur coming to him and Ginny was wrapping him in an embrace

"Harry, the order came here looking for you! What happened?" she began

"Shhh, its ok my love, we're fine death eaters appeared after you left, we held them off though, we're both fine" he said, patting her head and smoothing her hair.

"Harry, Harry?" said a soft voice, the breath pushing the sound playing softly on his ear, he groaned, he was tried, after teaching Dudley all week who wouldn't be? He had been focusing on the best spells he could learn for defence, stunning and disarming, these were the spells that could buy you the time you needed for a quick getaway.

"Harry?" said the voice now he felt a nibble on his ear lobe and he turned over to see Ginny, propping herself up on one elbow, looking at him

"Happy birthday" she said, a wide grin on her face, Harry had forgotten his birthday once again, and he was too busy to remember it really.

"Morning love" he said, drawing her closer to him and kissing her softly on the lips.

"Don't you want to open your present?" she asked him, a playful smile still on her face

"Where is it?" he asked

"Well, there's one downstairs, but there's also one right here" she said, straddling him as she spoke, then placing a bow on her chest

"I think ill open the one here for now" he said

She leant forward and kissed him hard on the mouth, his lips parted and her tongue and his became one, and he returned with his and he tasted her indescribable flavour. Starting with his hands on her bare thighs, he slowly made his way up her body, to her firm breasts, grasping them. As she felt this she removed her shirt, and threw it to one side, if she had things the way she planned she wouldn't need it for most of the day. They kissed passionately for several more minutes her fingers working through his hair, and his hands massaging her breasts feeling the nipples harden in between his fingers he sat up, she was still on her knees, one leg each side of him, he placed his hands on her back and began kissing her neck, moving down to her collar bone and then to her chest, moving rapidly in and out, she was panting, He then lay her on her back, still moving downwards as he kissed, his mouth now at her navel he moved ever downwards. Now he was kneeling at the end of the bed, she lay, her back flat on the bed, her hair spread over the sheets, reflecting the sunlight in a haunting manor, his hands left her breasts now, holding her sides he moved them slowly down almost tickling her as he went, reaching the tiny shorts she had been sleeping in he started to remove them, she lifted her hips slightly to aid him in this then they were also gone. He put his hands on her hips, and began to kiss the inside of her thighs, slowly moving upwards. She had began shivering, then an electric surge flowed through her body, her back arched and she began screaming, after this, he began to crawl up the bed once more, and when he grew level with her she straddled him once more, but this time she made sure she felt him slowly penetrate her, she moaned his name in pleasure and felt a shiver go through his body.

The rest of the day passed with much the usual birthday celebration for Harry. Ron had brought him a book "curse of worse: what do use and when"

Thought it would come in handy mate, what with the teaching and everything"

Fred and George, who he had not seen much of over his time at the burrow had given him a dragon skin jacket, like theirs

"Can't let our biggest shareholder show such a lack of style, can we?" the twins had said to him "especially not with him teaching now"

Mrs Weasley had made the usual giant cake and the other Weasleys had all chipped in to get him a set for teaching, consisting of some new quills, and a book of class room spells. Harry thought this was a great thought full present. He hadn't really had time to get those things from Diagon alley and as he would be a guard on the train he wouldn't be able to pick them up in Hogsmeade before classes had started.

His favourite present by far had been the one he had got from Annie though, Ginny had pressed her hand print into the bottom of a cup and on her card it said

_To Daddy,_

_So you think of me every time you drink_

_From your little girl _

_Anissia_

Tears had welled in his eyes when he saw it and he had had to take a few deep breaths to stop him from crying, Fred and George would have had a field day.

_Authors notes: quite a long chapter for me, and a lot happening too, im trying to get one up a week but its gonna fall short soon I think, GCSE's aren't too good for you and your story! Just thought id like to devote this to Melindaleo whose fic was the first I read and the sequil the firt one I followed, shes inspired me loads and they kinda follow on a bit from hers._

_Oh and…………. I OWN NOTHING! _


	4. Bella

Chapter four – the first of many

The members of the order were all tense, walking around in a uniform of a black suit with a red tie and a red lined black travelling cloak as Aberforth had said when he showed them the new uniform

"Well, you've got to out style then before you out fight them, eh?"

Harry agreed, and was pleased when told by moody that all of the order there would be posted at Hogwarts, and expected to wear the uniform all year, they were given badges for this also, showing a phoenix in flight over a wizard with his want aloft and the motto "For all that is good" underneath it.

They all stood in their predetermined positions, hands over the wands placed in the special holsters sewn into their robes. At around half an hour before the train was due to leave, the students began to appear, the first timers and many of the older ones wondering what the wizards standing in pairs were doing, looking nervous, shifting from foot to foot and glancing to each other as if waiting for something. Harry had arrived much earlier with Ginny and Annie to make sure they were safe on the train, for if students were on the train, they were safe, as the school wards extended onto the Hogwarts Express. Harry who had been stationed with Neville was looking for anything suspicious, but nothing yet. Quarter to reached and more students, then at about ten minutes to a loud bang echoed through the station, Harry and Neville who had been stationed near the door had the fight the crowds of people all rushing to the exit

"That's it!" Harry yelled above the screaming "lets Apparate" he did so before Neville had the chance to reply.

Harry reappeared right in the middle of the fight, the bodies of dead muggles laying everywhere and about twenty death eaters blasting random spells into the panicking masses. Harry went straight into action, throwing an approaching death eater against the wall with his left hand whilst going for his wand with the right. The man hit the wall with a dull thud and his head lolled forwards, then he recognised a scream, it was Bellatrix Lestrange, he would have his chance now for revenge. Using his Legilimency he delved into her consciousness

"_Bella, oh Bella!"_

He said into her thoughts. She spun on her heel "potter!" she said, with a hunger in her voice that was obvious to his ears

"You killed my master, potter and now ill kill you" she said, blasting a slicing curse at him, he dodged it easily

"You really do think you're a _cut_ above don't you Bella!" he said, using his mind to lift her 20 feet in the air

"You underestimate me Mrs Lestrange! I'm the reason you're a widow, I'm the reason you're weak, in the reason you're life means more to anyone now if I take it, instead of leaving it" saying this he threw her at the ceiling, only knocking her out, as she fell, he slowed her, he didn't want her dead, not yet, he had a plan for how she'd meet her end. He put the body bind on her and walked to her

"Say hello to your cousin, wont you, the veil will welcome you with open arms I believe. DON'T MACNIR" he said spinning around to see another death eater approaching, he had been reading his thoughts as he approached

"You're wrong on both parts there, my friend, no she isn't dead, but I can make her, and no, you wont kill me" he said. Then shooting a disarming spell at him and running at him, slamming him against a train and falling to the floor with him, hurting his shoulder but winding his foe. He then pointed his wand at him and said

"_Petrificus totallus" _he would be another one for the ministry to decide a fate for.

The remaining death eaters realised it was a lost cause and disapparated, not before one had sent the dark mark into the sky however.

Harry, who had been in charge of the team, then shouted "everyone on me!"

And the orders members all did as he instructed, some limping some with small cuts but all alive,

"right, we've only got a couple of minutes until the police get here, so I think we need to get through the barrier" just as he said this the first sirens became audible "right then, lets go" he said, leading them through. He stopped, after seeing a particularly large corpse lying on the floor; he spun it over to see Dudley, staring blankly at him, nothing in his eyes just death. He took the wand from his pocket and pointed it at him

"Corpus incinerous" he said and as his cousin burst into flames he threw his wand onto his body, as was the tradition with a wizard's cremation.

The train hadn't left when Harry got to it; he supposed that it had been waiting for the order. He got on and made his way past the prefect carriage to one at the very front of the train. Inside he was surprised to find not the usual compartments, but squashy chairs arranged into a semi circle, in the one furthest to the right sat Ginny, with Annie sat on a mat on the floor of the room, playing with some bricks. The order greeted her and she kissed Harry on the cheek, he then took a place at the front of the carriage, the rest sat looking at him.

"Well, it went very well, as far as I could see, the only muggles to die were those caught in the blast of the first curse, the others it seems were only hurt, cuts and bruises but that seems all. None of the order died and as far as I know, all the students seem to be unscathed. Moody, do you have anything to say?"

"No, I think you've covered it all potter"

"Right then, think ill go and patrol, see if there were any injuries, ill owl Dumbledore also, tell him it went ok" he slid open the door and stepped out, on the Hogwarts express again, and no doubt it would be as unique a year as all the rest.

As he strolled up and down the train reminiscing about train rides past, occasionally glancing into a compartment to see children laughing or playing exploding snap his thoughts turned to Dudley, in the wake of his parents death, the cousins had been getting along quite well, even nearly seeming to be friends. But he had been killed, Harry was sad, but he wasn't as sad as he would have been if it were a member of who he regarded as his family now but he had been upset by it, it had caught him off guard. He stood, staring at the fields and the stone walls around them as the train sped past and he hadn't realised he has stopped, until he felt a pair of arms slowly wrap around him, he spun around to see Ginny stood in front if him, and she reached up on tiptoe and kissed him softly on the lips

"I know you're upset Harry, you don't have to be the hero with me, you're just my Harry. He was your cousin, and you may not have acted like it, but he was family, you've got the right to grieve"

"It's not that, I just want to move on, he was the last one, and now I've got my new family, you're all I need right now"

"I bet you didn't realise which compartment you've stopped outside of" she said, a wicked grin spreading across her face.

"No" he admitted, turning to look into it, seeing the second years inside it "oh! It's _that_ one"

"Yes, it is indeed" she said, "the first ever time we kissed was in that compartment"

"and if I have my way;" he said "it wont be the last time Mrs. Potter" he said, craning his neck downward to kiss her passionately on the lips, to the catcalls and shouts of the children in the compartment. Harry herd shouting and then a voice he recognised as Neville's response, he broke away from Ginny, who was panting slightly and said

"I'll go and see what's happening" before setting off down the train. As he arrived at the scene of the commotion he saw Neville arguing with three senior students and it seemed he wasn't doing to well.

"What's going on here? Professor Longbottom?" Harry asked taking the students, whom he could now see were Slytherins by surprise

"What's it to you?" one asked, shaken but still cocksure with what he recognised as a cockney accent

"Yeah and why'd you call him professor? He's not a professor, my brother knew him, he's Neville Longbottom" said another young wizard, large built with a bald head, the other stood to the side of the first to speak looked strangely familiar also, and not just because of his gorilla like appearance

"He is indeed a professor and so am I, I'm Professor Potter, and this is _professor_ Longbottom. Now Neville, what is the problem?

"I found these three picking on some younger students in the carriage just down the hall and when I challenged them, they began to answer back"

"They did, did they?" Neville nodded "well, I think ill have 5 points from Slytherin, each. Which carriage was it?"

"The next one down"

"Right then" Harry said, and made his way to the carriage. "Hello, I'm here with these students and they are about to apologise to you"

"We are not!"

"You are, or ill jinx you until even you're parents won't recognise you!" he said, in a dangerous tone, this was for Malfoy, who Harry was sure were the biggest twos brothers, Crabbe and Goyle

"No were not, you can't do that."

"You want to try me? How about you Crabbe or you Goyle? Tell me, did your parents enjoy the fight they had after dropping you off? Do they like being malfoy's lap dog again?" the two looked startled at Harry's recognition of them and they stepped back slightly. "That's right, now apologise"

The three mumbled their apologies

"Could you hear that?" he asked the occupants of the compartment and they all shook their heads

"Do it properly" he said, this time drawing his wand on them and speaking in barely more than a whisper

"Sorry"

"Sorry"

"Sorry"

"Now leave before I blast you out of this train, and please do tell your fathers about it, I'm sure they'd love to hear I'm keeping my eye on you."

As the three sulkily walked along the carriage the fired a spell above their heads and shouted

"AND HURRY UP ABOUT IT" down the train at them, he turned to Ginny who was laughing and the two walked back up the train, arm in arm.

As the train slowed the order members went to the front doors, they were to get off first, and set p a perimeter around the platform, to stop and budding attackers Harry stood, the sum beaming into his eyes but the heat not affecting him as his cooling charm did its job perfectly. They were stood, some on the plat form, others lining the path to the carriage and Harry and bill were going to escort the first years, with hargid into the boats and over the lake. Hargid greeted Harry with a wake and a roar and Harry walked over to him, when the group of tiny first years arrived, Harry bill and the half giant made their way down to the lake and into the boats, across the lake.

"right then, we'll leave you here" he said to Hagrid, and he and bill set off up the stair case and into the hall, where a table had bee set up parallel to the staff one, but on the same level as the student's for members of the order, all facing the students, Harry took his place at the staff table, thinking how weird it was to be sat up there and he waited as the hall filled up.

Finally as the hall was full, the first years sorted and a hush had filled the large room, professor Dumbledore stood, and said

"we have a time for talk, and a time for food, fortunately this is a time for food, tuck in!" and the usual splendid feast filled the ancient tables and Harry began to eat, feeling very self conscious as he could feel the body of people in front of him starring and muttering.

"It's all right Harry, I remember feeling the same on my first day here" said professor McGonagall who was sat to his left

"Oh professor, Imagine how I'll be for my first class! I can't do it!" he said, suddenly panicking and thinking longingly of the burrow and an easy job

"Don't talk nonsense Harry, you taught the DA didn't you? You know what you're doing!" the old witch said "and potter, I'm no longer your professor, call me Minerva"

"Yes prof… Minerva" he replied thankfully and he then ate well and drank, realising it was wine, not pumpkin juice they served at the teachers table. Dumbledore stood once again and the hall fell quiet and the last remnants of food disappeared from the table

"I have a few start of term notices to give out but now you must hear the usual, students are reminded that the forbidden forest remains forbidden, and as the older students may well know, Mr Filch has chosen to keep his list of artefacts he deems inappropriate for the school and I am amused to say that it has extended again to include all the products in the Weasley's wizard wheezes summer catalogue!

"Now, you may well notice the many many new members of staff." He said, this is what the students were waiting to hear about, and you could almost taste the anticipation in the air

"Firstly we have several new members of teaching staff; our first new appointment is one Miss Cho Chang, who is replacing Madam Hooch, who was drafted in to coach the England team. Next, we have Mr Neville Longbottom, who I have hired to replace professor sprout, as she has also been taken away from me, and is currently working at Que botanical gardens" there was sporadic applause

"and for my last appointment I would like to welcome Mr Harry Potter back to Hogwarts to teach defence against the dark arts, replacing professor Barkley who sadly died during the summer, at his French holiday home" there was a more vigorous applause this time, particularly from the Gryffindors and some even shouted his name and congratulated him on the defeat of Voldemort.

" also, I would like you to greet the members of the order of the phoenix who shall be in residence at the castle, they are for your safety and are here to stop any more attacks like the one this morning. What I am about to tell you needed to know, it is for your safety, and I ask for no interruptions. Voldemort has indeed died, but another has taken over his death eaters. Lucius Malfoy has taken command and we believe he will carry on the attacks and the terror campaign that Voldemort once employed. Now let me introduce them to you all, firstly we have my brother Aberforth" he stood and waved to the students

"Next, we have Kingsly Shacklebolt, an ex ministry auror" he stood also and raised a hand to the crowd

"also an ex auror id like to introduce you to Nymphadora tonks, although anyone who calls her by her first name may find them selves gravely hurt" Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling

"We also have Remus Lupin, an ex professor here and a highly skilled wizard" Lupin stood also and smiled graciously

"We also have Alastor moody, another ex auror and a legendry wizard"

Moody raised his hand, but remained seated,

"and now we have three Weasley brothers, Bill, Fred and George, bill has long hair, but Merlin help anyone trying to tell the other two apart" the three stood, bill raising a hand but Fred and George both going into deep theatrical bows I think that's all" he said "now its much to late and I don't want to see any of you again until morning, now to go sleep!" he said, and the students began to file out of the hall. At that moment Ginny, who had been sat with the order got up and announced to the staff

"I think we all need a small reward for today, everyone back to our house for a nightcap"

"Hear hear!" said Dumbledore and he led the way. They were walking down the lawns and Dumbledore turned to Harry and said

"Haven't you wondered where your beautiful daughter is?"

"Oh my!" exclaimed Harry "where is she, I forgot al about her"

"well there was a particular member of staff whom upon hearing you were moving and living at Hogwarts refused to work anywhere but with you" just has he said this he herd a high pitched excited squeal

"HARRY POTTER SIR!"

"DOBBY!" shouted Harry, bemused

"He remembers dobby!" the house elf shouted through his delighted sobs "suck an honour it is to be working for Harry potter! When dobby hears Professor Dumbledore telling Professor McGonagall you is to be moving here Dobby insists that he is to be working for you"

"Not just me Dobby" Harry explained "you know my wife as well" Harry said, taking Ginny's hand

"YOU'VE MARRIED YOUR MISS WEEZY!" Dobby shouted and then feinted.

They managed to revive dobby in front of Harry's fireplace, Dumbledore holding the small elf's head up and saying

"I think the excitement got to you there dobby!" and she tried to stop the elf from running into the kitchen and gathering all sorts of snacks and drinks for the house guests, but to no avail, although he was amused by his behaviour. After the guests had left, Harry sat with Ginny on his knee and Annie on hers. Dobby walked in and burst into tears at just the sight of them

"Oh, Harry potter and his Ginny have a baby they is so happy and now dobby has them to look after"

"Dobby come and sit down" Ginny said and the elf did so, tears shining still in his eyes

The elf sat in one corner of the sofa and looked at them, tears still filling his eyes.

"Dobby, do you want to hold her?" Ginny asked quietly

"OH MISS GINNY!" he wailed "dobby would like nothing more! Such an honour it would be!"

Ginny rose and placed the baby in his lap; he gazed at her speechless with silent tears streaming down his face

"Dobby? Do you think you could hold her for a while I want to talk to Ginny, ok?"

Dobby nodded, unable to speak still. Harry took Ginny's hand and led her into the kitchen. There, he saw a "welcome back" cake, obviously baked by hagrid Harry saw this and pulled Ginny into a long slow kiss when he broke away she said

"What was that for?"

"Do I need a reason to kiss the woman I love and admire?"

She giggled and pulled him into another kiss

"That's for the man I love and admire then"

"I love you, Ginny Potter"

"And I you, my Harry"

On the way back to the living room, Harry stopped at his trunk to get a camera he had brought for his holidays with Ginny last summer and he took it in with him. They entered the room and herd dobby singing a beautifully haunting lullaby in an elven language, they couldn't understand he saw them and raised a finger to his lips

"Miss Annie is sleeping, you mustn't not wake her" he went to get up but Harry said

"Stay there a minute dobby" and took a picture "I'll get a copy for you, to put in your room?

"I gets a whole room!" he said, sounding like a child at Christmas

"Yes dobby, of course you do!" said Harry "will you take Annie up to bed please dobby?"

"Yes of course Harry Potter sir, Dobby will be going to bed then also. Goodnight" said the elf, and carried the sleeping baby to bed, still gazing into her sleeping face

"Well, my angel, I think this bed needs christening, don't you?"

"Oh yes definitely" Ginny replied a mischievous on her face and they made their way upstairs.

_A/N helloo! back again. another thursday another update! i suggest reading this listening to Iron Maiden as this is who i wrote it to, yo umay also see some slight maiden references, as i am using a lot of thier songs and independant research to get plots and people. i'd just like to say a hello to my lone reviewer zippyfox, people like you spur me on to write like a thing posessed and fuel my love of the words_

_simon_


	5. classes again!

Chapter five – classes again!

Harry thought that his life at school was over when he left but he was wrong, here he was sat in the defence against the darks arts classroom, waiting to teach his first class ever as an official Hogwarts member of staff, with a sense of dread he had barely felt before, even before the triwizard tasks.

As the children began to enter, the feeling mounted and he began to run through his plan again and again in his head; _first half, questions and answers second half, disarming_

Or so he hoped.

The first class of the day would be first years, so he felt they were both starting on a fresh plain. He went to the door, feeling himself shaking and saw the first years looking as scared as he was, waiting for him outside. His nerves were quashed and he told them to enter and sit down

"You wont be needing them" he said, indicating the books, and thinking he could impress them closed all their books with a wave of his hands. He got the impressed "oohs" he wanted and he thought this a good place to go.

"Well I thought as I'm new to this and you are; we'd have a little question and answer session? What do you think?" he said to the class, and moved around the desk, to sit on the front of it, towering over the front few rows. "Right then, shoot"

He had expected the very first question "are you _the_ Harry potter?"

And it went on from there…

The session ended up lasting all lesson, and by the time he had the seventh years, who had been first years when he had left, he finally got to do some teaching, he decided to cover the shield charm, his speciality and a spell that had served him well many times over. By the end of the day, he was exhausted, mentally as well as physically and he collapsed into a chair after he had made the short walk to his house near Hagrid's hut on the edge of the forest. Only a second later dobby appeared with tea for him and just after that Ginny came in carrying Annie who was drinking from a bottle and blinking sleepily, she had grown quite a lot over the summer, and Harry had noticed her face was changing, freckles were appearing around her nosed and cheeks and her hair, was getting brighter by the day, growing a darker red than her mothers, and it was obvious now she would be the spitting image of Lilly, Harry's mother.

It was only a few minutes until Dobby had cooked dinner, Harry now could se why people had house elves, but he was making a mental note not to do wrong by his small friend, he had known what it was like to do thankless work.

Just as the couple sat down to eat dinner, there was a knock at the back door, strange, Harry thought, if anyone was coming from the castle, they would knock at the front surely, Harry drew his wand from his robes and went to answer. He looked out of a small window on the door and saw the naked torso of a black haired man, looking down he saw the body of a horse, a centaur was his caller, and he breathed a mental sigh of relief and opened the door.

"Harry potter, I am Orpheus" he said, holding out a hand which Harry shook.

"Come in, please" Harry asked the handsome centaur and he did so, looking around as he walked into the living room Harry asked him

"Would you like a drink?"

"No thank you I haven't long to stay Harry, I am here to warn you, you are in grave danger again, the second war may be won, but the battles are not over, there is someone you must be cautious of, we centaurs know not who, but we know he will be someone who you have not seen for a while, not an old friend, but an old face"

"Erm, thank you Orpheus, I am grateful for the warning" Harry replied.

He watched the centaur go back into the forest, then went to the coat stand at the side of the front door, put on his cloak kissed his wife and in a swirl of material he was on his way back up the castle.

As he paced Dumbledore's office, reciting the warning in his head, Harry became more and more angry, why him? He thought why was it always him? It wasn't really anyone he was angry with, he was just angry. He knew it wasn't his fault, Dumbledore's fault Ginny's fault or anyone's. He was angry. He was angry for his fate.

"I really really don't know Harry; I'm not sure who it could be"

"No professor, nor am I, there isn't anyone who I can think would turn up from my past"

Harry went to leave, just as he grabbed the handle of the door the headmaster said "Harry, the staff always go for a drink on the first weekend back, a tradition I am pleased to say I started we will meet at the three broomsticks at seven o'clock on Saturday night, Ginny is welcome to come too, if she would like"

The weeks classes passed with Harry not so much teaching as training, he had the students learn spells in theory lessons, then in the last lesson of the week, they would have some war games, split into teams the teams who won would be recorded and at the end of the year, Harry told them they would receive a prize, these lessons went well, as Harry had asked hagrid to make a type of war zone, with tall hedges around the sides, Harry had conjured a house, complete with gardens and fortified positions around it, he decided they would need these for a capture the flag type of activity, or Harry had thought, more capture the person.

"Father, it is tomorrow, our best chance of getting to him"

"Yes, I am sure it is"

Harry opened the door to the three broomsticks and Ginny walked inside, putting her jacket on the coat peg to the side of the door she walked in and ordered the drinks, Harry went to sit with the rest of the teachers. His wife came to sit by his side and the cool late summer winds entering through the window lifted her hair, and in the sunset it glowed, she must be an angel, he thought to himself, there's no other way she could hold such beauty. She had been sat about a second, when Harry saw something in his head, his was not day dreaming, he knew he wasn't, this was the future, and the very near future. What he saw was an explosion, outside the pub he was in, they were attacking, this was it, he thought

"Professor we need to…" BOOM the glass of the windows shattered spraying everyone with glass, before Harry knew what he was doing, he was outside, wand drawn and ready for battle, in a matter of seconds the rest of the teaching staff were there too, in a line, the most powerful wizards in England, ready for all the forces of evil could throw at them. Harry realised when the dust settled it wasn't a curse that blew the hole in the side of the small tavern, but a flaming rock, then before he knew it, another, the size of a horse came hurtling toward the ground, right at them, Harry was about to run, as a figure came from behind the buildings, seeming to have jumped them he landed as the rock was about to hit them, but to Harry's amazement he caught it, it must have weighed two tons at least, then to Harry's utter disbelief, he threw it back, the giant chunk of rock hitting a tree as it came to earth with a thud.

"ALBUS!" the man shouted to Dumbledore "they've got a catapult, it's the giants"

"Yes, very good, we need to stop them before they destroy the whole village, Baldur, take Harry and Neville they will be able to help as much as we can, we shall stop them attacking the village" he said, pointing to the crest of the hill into Hogsmeade where about twenty death eaters could be seen running into the main street.

As Harry Neville and the man who Harry supposed was called Baldur ran towards the source of the rocks, Harry shouted the man

"I'm Harry potter this is Neville Longbottom"

"Hi" yelled Neville, not knowing why they were shouting, as they were quite near to each other

"Good for you!" replied Baldur "look, I don't mean to sound rude but can we leave the introductions till after the fight?" he said, not even turning around.

They saw another giant piece of masonry fly high over their heads,

"Were getting close" Baldur screamed, and threw Harry and Neville something, Harry undid the loose wrapping to see a glorious sword, with a dark ebony handle and a gleaming steel blade. Neville had caught one much the same, but his was slightly shorter than Harry's, but it seemed to be wider. Looking slightly like a roman gladius. As Baldur went to draw his sword, Harry realised that underneath his thick cloak, with its fur lined hood hanging at the back, he wore chest armour, like that of a knight, the giants and their artillery was close now, but they still hadn't seen them, they were too busy loading and firing the machine, Harry was now watching his new comrade closely, he had his sword in one hand, and as he lifted the other, it seemed to be on fire, Harry was stunned and Baldur saw his look and gave him a broad grin, then with a look of immense concentration drew back his hand and seemingly threw a ball of fire at the giants, it hit the one just about to put a stone into the arm of the catapult and he was hit, he threw the stone but it just went up in the air and hit him in the face as he looked for it, it face exploded in a shower of blood and he was dead, Harry knew the look of death enough to know, they continued running, all three knowing that using magic would be useless, they were too strong to be effected much by them. They couldn't have been fifty metres away from them when Baldur disappeared from Harry's side, looking wildly around Harry finally caught sight of him, he was sailing through the air, limbs flailing, towards the giants, the three surviving monsters looked at him in shock as he flew towards one of their faces, jabbing the sword into his eye until he was up to his elbows, blood gushing from the wound he fell to the floor with the massive man, who lay in the crater he had made upon impact screaming in agony as he bled slowly to death hands clutching his eyes and face. The other giants not knowing what was happening stated to try and stamp on their foe, by this time Harry and Neville were there, dodging and weaving around the feet as they came down, making massive craters in the ground, and shaking the countryside all around them. one such stomp was so powerful it knocked Harry to the floor, and the giant, screaming stupidly tried to bring his foot down on Harry, just as it was looking the fight was over for Harry a sword penetrated the underside of the giants foot, he screamed even more, and Harry taking the hint thrust the point of his sword into the sole of the giants foot, making him positively howl in agony, then, as Harry withdrew his weapon from the giants skin, receiving a full body covering of blood he saw Neville being picked up the only other giant, as his last enemy had fallen to the floor Baldur shouted "help your friend, ill sort this big bastard"

"NEVILLE" Harry screamed and jumped at the giant's leg, clinging to his trousers he climbed making slow progress as he lone could use one hand. The giant was just about to drop his fellow teacher as Harry thrust his sword deep into the giants thigh, the hilt stopping Harry going deeper, he hung from it, feeling it tear the wound more and more until the giant fell to his knees, wailing and shouting curses at them in a language he couldn't understand. Neville, who had freed himself from the massive hands grabbed his sword from where it was laying, pulled back his arm and threw it at the massive shape in front of him, hitting it in the neck it stuck in and the giants blood was all over the ground before he knew it had hit him, it was obvious he had struck an artery, as gallons and gallons of the red liquid stained the grass around him. He fell to the floor, clutching his neck, not saying a word.

As Harry panted, one hand resting on his knees, he looked for Baldur, seeing him stood on the face of a giant, jamming the sword repeatedly into his face he shouted

"I think we'd better go to see if we can help at the village"

"Yeah, sure mate, good idea"

So the three apparated back to the village, not before pointing their wands at the giants catapult and shouting

"_Incendious" _setting fore to the giant structure and making sure it wouldn't harm them again


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six – the evil that men do

Dumbledore's voice rang through the hall, no one spoke, no one really moved; everyone was in black and long black curtains hung from where the tapestries normally would

"The good that men do often turns with their bones, but the evil that men do lives on; Victoria Sinstra was a greatly talented teacher and a wonderful person, who I was lucky enough to work with…" Harry stared into nothing, his eyes unfocused he couldn't believe another life was lost, it may have only been one, but it was still too many.

Harry raised his glass to toast the deceased but he couldn't eat, not really after this. She had died when a death eater struck her head with the killing curse, she had no chance.

"Do you see now why you need this? The magical world is under attack, by our own kind, and while you may think this is all games, its not, I've fought, I've seen it, I know what its like to be there, to see your friends killed, your friends tortured and injured. I know what its like to have to hurt someone, to know its you or them, I know what its like to kill… right showers then off to next lesson, homework is to read up on the several shield charms, also if you want to get in my good books, meaning points, you might want to try some of them" Harry went walking to the shower block to make sure all the students were going to leave on time when he felt a tap on his shoulder he spun around to see one of the students from the class he had just taught and to his surprise the fifth year said

"My brother knows you"

"What!" Harry said, caught off guard

"My brother knows you" he repeated, in an Irish accent

"You're William Finnegan right?"

"Yes, professor"

"And you're from Ireland?"

"That's right" he said

"You're not Seamus' brother are you?"

"Yeah, I am" he said grinning "he told me about something, the DA was it?" Harry nodded "professor, I know a lot of people who want more training that we get in classes, can you restart it?"

"Hmm, Harry said he hadn't thought of the DA for a long time, but the members were still close, he knew most of them were in the order and would help him if he needed it

I'll have to ask the headmaster, but I think I should be able to…"

After Dumbledore had given his go ahead for the club Harry decided he would make the announcement at dinner that night, so he stood at his place at the table and shouted

"I would like to make an announcement… after the attack last Saturday I have had a request to restart an after school defence club which I taught when I was a student here, the first meeting will be tonight to get an idea on numbers, it will be held in my class room at six o'clock, that is all thank you"

Harry got to the class room at quarter to six, waiting, he moved all the desks to the side of the room with a wave of his hands and then conjured more chairs for the students to sit on. At five past six, the class was full to capacity, Harry having to stand in the doorway to his office to fit in or be seen.

"Ok, now, this is more like it, I wasn't expecting this much but I am delighted, you all know why you are here? You" he said pointing at a student

"Why are we here?"

"To learn to defend ourselves" said the tall blonde seventh year who he recognised

"Well, Richard, the last time I saw you, you were a small lad, what happened?"

"Grew a bit sir"

"About that, in the DA you call me Harry. Ok, I'm not your professor here and I think it makes it easier in battle anyway, because as soon as you put on the uniforms I am going to order, and Dumbledore is going to pay for" there was a polite ripple of laughter "right then, as we have to start somewhere, lets change the venue, he said, everyone outside to the fight zone" as the group went out of the door, Harry took their names, and had write a register, thinking all along that this was a much better set up than the Hog's Head.

"Now" he shouted making sure he was herd by everyone "now, I have some spells but a part of the DA is the team work, so, I would like you to all tell me a spell you could use in a duel, ok? Right, you Thompson, name a spell o could use to stop someone running at me"

"Trip jinx?" the boy replied

"Good, 5 points to Hufflepuff" Harry said, the sun was going down now and he decided it was time to pack up and leave it for tonight just as Harry was about to make his way back up to the castle he caught a glimpse of movement in the corner of his eyes, his seeking honed sight caught it up and he turned to see a man stood on the gable of the fight house, his robes twitching in the cool winds Harry drew his wand and took cover behind the smashed up form of a fountain.

"Show yourself or ill fire on you"

The shadowy figure jumped from the rooftop and landed next to Harry, extending a large hand to pull him up

"Don't worry, kid, next time I'll announce myself before scaring you"

"Oh you" Harry said, looking up at the man and taking his hand and lifting himself up.

"So, we were never introduced, sorry it was rude of me" he said "I'm Baldur, Baldur Romanov."

How come you're here?"

"Dumbledore wanted me to start to recruit people into a permanent fighting force, to protect the school and the good wizards; he thought I was the bloke to do it, given my talents"

"Yeah I saw you were a good fighter, what with the jumping and everything"

"I'm going to be straight with you Harry, I'm not what you think I am, shit, I'm not even sure what I am. I am the seventh brother, and my father was the seventh brother, the oldest of which being Remus' Dad. You know what that means, don't you"

"You're the seventh son of a seventh son?"

"Exactly. I'm basically a good or 'white' vampire I have the power to heal, I have the gift of second sight, I also have enhanced strength, and agility, as my 'special' purpose in life is to fight, and help the powers of good." Harry was looking quite shocked at this revelation, Baldur saw this and said "don't worry, I'm a vampire in all but practice, the only liquid I drink and I shouldn't is my own whiskey" and he let out a deep laugh "and I'm not gonna be legging it at the first sing of light neither"

He was just about to walk off, when Harry remembered something

"What about the fire?" Harry asked "many years ago, I had a bit of a relationship with a Veela she decided she liked me so much that she would give me a gift, so she tried to burn me, but because of my family tree, she found that she passed on her power to me, and now she's just a normal human, I think she models in London now… see you later Harry he said, and went around the corner, walking with his thick black robes pulled back, his hands linked behind his back, chest plate glinting in the dim light of the corridors as he went.

Harry and Ginny lay in the front garden of their house, Harry supporting his self on his elbows, Ginny lying facing him, her head resting on his chest. Both of them watching their daughter lying on her back, looking up and playing with a mobile of hippogriffs and unicorns that hagrid had made her. They lay there for most of the evening, Harry thinking how he should do some marking, it was amazing that Harry had never thought of teachers having to do this task, as he had realised to his horror it was what they did most of the time. Finally, Harry decided it was time to do some work; he could have stayed that way forever, but he doubted Dumbledore would be pleased if he got no work done. He was just about to get up; something he had been telling himself for an hour or so, when he herd a voice behind him

"Not disturbing the happy couple am I?"

"What?" Harry said, startled and looking up to see Baldur stood towering over him, this time wearing robes of a deep midnight blue, his shoulder length light brown hair tucked behind his ears and his sword's hilt on plain view, the gold tip glinting in the orange glow of the sunset. "Oh, hi, how you doing?" Harry asked

"I'm all right, here begging though, can I ask a massive favour?"

"Yeah sure what is it?" Harry said

"id like to help with the DA, Dumbledore wanted me to start a force, and with that and a few order members, I think we could have a good thing going, we need to protect the school look what happened with the giants, what would it be next, the Dememtors, I had enough of them when I was in that place, never mind now I'm free"

"Yeah, that'll be no problem; I was going to ask your help with a few sessions anyway, you and a few others in the order and the old DA"

"Ok then Harry, I'm gonna be getting off, leave you two to do as you both see fit, I'll see you at tomorrows meeting"

"Yeah see you there" Harry said, and without further comment, Baldur bent his knees launched himself in the air and was flying towards the castle, Harry watched him land on a balcony on what he knew was the teacher's apartments.

He sat, looking grimly over what they had just told him, the spirits of past and future were always right, he knew they were, but not this time, there was no way he would let them the power to see the future was rare, and often unfair, but it was this that would make him change it, he had to change it. He pushed his hand through his hair and felt the grease, he needed a shower. He stood up, looking over his quarters, a dark room, the studded oak door at one end and the large balconied window at the other, the walls plastered with pictures of his wife and son, the same age as Annie he had soft black hair and light blue eyes , he missed them both dearly, his large four poster bed lay to the opposite wall, perfectly made the red bed spread lay on top of it, the table next to the window was home of his chess set, on one of the high backed chairs facing a large fire place, decorated with the antlers of a deer attached above the roaring fire that was heating the room. His wardrobe stood closed, next to a manikin draped with his armour, chest plate shoulder pads and his shield, which he didn't really use, but it was there, bearing the crest of his family, a family he had tried so long to avoid but one that appeared, no matter how he tried. His eldest brother, Aylwin dead, killed by the order his youngest, Randwin, also dead. The other four still at large. There wasn't a week with out a headline about the Romanov brothers. Ether Valtin, Odo, Alcuin or Erasmus was on the front of the _Prophet_ for killing a muggle family, or torturing a muggle-born wizard. He wasn't this, the people tarred him with this brush but he knew he wasn't like his brothers. True he fought like them. But he didn't do it for pleasure; he wasn't doing it for any reason other that good. And he knew that this duty was his until death, whether he wanted it or not.

Harry rolled over as the sun peeped into his bedroom, unhooking his arm from around Ginny's slender waist he peered out onto the grounds of Hogwarts, The forbidden forest showing specks of red and orange in the mass or green. He turned back to his beautiful sleeping wife, only seeing her vivid red hair and her form, her chest rising and falling as she slept. Harry wrapped his dressing gown around him and walked downstairs, the stone floor of the kitchen was cold, showing the time of year it was fast approaching, Halloween was only about two weeks away, and it astounded Harry how fast it had gone. He sat on a chair, drinking tea and listening to the morning radio show when he herd a tap at the window, seeing a beautiful barn owl tapping at the window, he walked over, opened the window and put the money in the pouch on her leg. He went back to his tea and unfolded the paper to see four familiar and similar looking wizards on the front, each looking straight ahead, as if he had had his portrait taken. They all looked snobbish and seemed affluent by the look of the background on the painting, and the way they were dressed, looking like pictures Harry had seen in his primary school of the Victorian royal family, underneath the pictures was the headline

_ROMANOV BROTHERS TERRORISE VILAGE_

_Twelve muggles and over twenty wizards dead_, _more inside_

Harry turned the page to see a large picture, taking up half a page, or a scene of utter destruction; smoke billowing from fires the remains of houses toppling over and in the foreground several bodies lit up by a mark, not the dark mark though, more a crest, a two headed eagle its legs flared outwards and its tongue rippled, as if it was in mid screech, behind it there was the hilt of a sword, and underneath it, the point, curious, Harry thought as he began to read

_Probably the most notorious set of four wizards ever to walk the earth last night fed their blood lust, proving they are back from their family lines native country, and they are not messing around. It is thought that the brothers have been hiding in St. Petersburg, to avoid the aurors of the Order Of The Phoenix and those of Both the Russian Magical Constabulary and their Brit counterparts. The Romanov brothers, descendants of Russia's Tsars are now back in England, the country the members of the wizard dynasty of their family adopted as a home when Vladimir Lenin (a muggle revolutionary) took over the country. Their family is thought to have re-claimed some of their palaces after the downfall of the 'communist' regime, but it was depleted, the royal line killed off and any of their supporters also murdered. The boys, middle sons of seven, are now thought to be in the Weymouth area of the country and the minister of magic, Madam Bones issued the following statement _

"The brothers are in the country and they were responsible for last night's atrocities, we do not condone these and will be taking fast action. Albus Dumbledore has ensured to me that the four were not at the attack on Hogsmeade and Hogwarts and indeed your children will not be in any danger. The ministry do stress, however, display extreme caution until the criminals are caught. Thank you and if you don't mind, I have rather a lot on my plate at the minute, as you can imagine, goodnight"

_The family are not with Malfoy, as the dark mark was not thrown into the sky after the attack, but the ancient crest of the Romanovs, this shows that, as with the last time they reared their heads, it is in opposition to another Dark lord rising, don't let this lead you into a sense of heroics though, they are not interested in fighting as a good force, but are fighting to out do the other group and will undoubtedly try to form their own army of followers. The whole of the Romanov family went to get their education at St Petersburg's private _Romanov School of Magical Education, _a highly prestigious and selective magical school, where students are invited and have to pay an annual sum of over 14, 000 galleons for the whole education there. They were all top of their class and they attended there with the rest of their brothers, Aylwin, Randwin their youngest brother Baldur Romanov went missing as a child and is thought to be dead. For more on the Romanov family tree turn to page 6 for a list of those thought dead and those still missing turn to page 9. _

Harry stopped reading. His mind suddenly linked it all Baldur Romanov! He was their brother, he had recognised the name.

Harry was deep in thought as he felt the slight pressure of two arms slip around his waist and their owners kiss him on the back of his head.

"Morning" Ginny whispered to him

"Hi" he said, turning around and kissing her on the lips.

Ginny leant back looking deep into his eyes; she always seemed to know what was going on behind them

"What's up?" she said, a concerned look growing on her face

"Read this" he said, giving her the newspaper.

Harry walked into the great hall, not for breakfast but to see if the headmaster had any news for him and he met an almost visible wall of silence. The wizards killed had been family of students here, all of them, and it showed, black donned the walls again and the only noise was from the clinking of cutlery of the occasional scrape of a chair. Harry went to take his place at the top table, pouring himself a drink and getting a piece of toast he went into Dumbledore's mind

"Headmaster" he said "what's going to happen?"

"That Harry, is something we need to discuss, come with me to your class room please"

Harry followed the old wizard to his class room and he leant on a desk, Dumbledore conjured himself a chair and sat.

"we are going to put on extra defence lessons Harry, we will be postponing subjects like muggle studies and we will be taking time from others like care of magical creatures we don't think that this is an attack against Malfoy, we fear that he had brought in the mercenaries, and this Harry is not good, not good at all."

Harry herd a noise behind him and saw Baldur appear behind him, from in the shadows.

"My brothers are greedy Harry, and they enjoy killing, a value my father made sure would be instilled into their mentality, I am not like them. As soon as I was born, Dumbledore saw the need to keep me away from that life, so he had me live with his brother. I am going to help you take the extra lessons and I will be bringing my family to live in the grounds." Seeing the look on Harry's face he added "my wife and son Harry, not my brothers or uncles"

"right then, we need to know how to protect ourselves out of school too, and as you cant do magic, what can we use?" you!" Baldur shouted at the sleepy looking fifth year

"Erm, guns?"

"Good, five points, but they're too noisy and highly illegal, we need silence"

A students hand shot up into the air

"Right then, you with your hand up"

"Bows?"

"Ten points, were getting there were getting there, we will be using bows later, but what can you use, think hand held, think knights"

"Swords!" one student shouted

"Yes! That's right young lady, fifteen points for you. Now swords are silent, they're quick and if used right they're damned effective."

He drew his wand; made of a black wood it was highly polished and quite thick, although still long. He pointed it at several life sized puppets at the far end of hedged aria, almost all defence lessons took place outside now, after being taught totally theoretical lessons by Umbridge, Harry thought practical lessons would not only benefit the students' duelling capabilities, but their fitness also, as this was key in fighting.

"Right, swords there and enemies there he said, waving his wand at the puppets, making them jump up and start to walk towards the students. "I want to see how good they are before we start to train them" he whispered to Harry.

There was a real gulf in the skills of the students, some were already quite good, but others were absolutely useless, and needed to build their strength before they would be able to fight. Harry decided he would take the students who were already good and work on their general fitness, while his colleague would work on sword skills with those who weren't good. As they now had four lessons a week, they would do two lessons then swap around, making it a balanced curriculum.

"Ok" Harry said after he and Baldur had discussed who would go with whom "those of you on the left of Speight come with me" he said, as he set off on a gentle jog around the lake. After they had jogged for about ten minutes they began to reach the forest. And were just going into the tree line, when Harry stopped, he was going to teach them skills as well as just getting them fit. When he stopped in a small clearing, he saw several of the students panting, and he conjured water bottles, that would clip onto their belts

"Bring them to every lesson" he instructed the class.

"Right, I'm going to teach you something that was very useful to me, and will be to you."

Harry jumped up, ran up the side of a tree then jumped spun in the air to face the other way and caught the branch of another tree, then gently let himself drop onto his feet, to the dumbstruck audience of students.

"all you have to do is think 'I can do this' and you will" line up and we'll all try it, remember what to think"

As this was the last lesson of the day, Harry spent until way past the bell practicing this with the students, and it seemed Baldur had done the same, as they were still fighting the dummies as Harry and the rest of the class ran up the lawns to meet their class mates at the top near the fighting house. He arrived to see him giving a talk; all the students had their swords in their scabbards and were all listening intently

"… I've charmed these, so there's no point in trying to attack anyone in school. If I see any of you messing about with them ill have you in detention with me, ok? Showers now GO" he shouted, throwing a hex at them to make them go faster.

"Good lesson?" he asked

"Yeah really good" Harry replied "I think were going to have quire an army here when were finished"

"Mmm" replied Baldur, lost in thought

Harry returned home that evening to see a parcel on his kitchen table, the sun was setting earlier and earlier as the winter approached and it was only early evening but it was already dark, the only light coming from the lamp left on, Ginny was up stairs bathing their daughter and Harry shouted up the stairs to them

"Hello? I'm home"

"Hi Harry," he herd in between splashes and giggles from Annie "there's something on the table for you I'll be down in a minute"

Harry walked over to the table, thinking what it could be, not a broom, he had one, he couldn't think what else it could be, lost he decided to open it, dobby came to him and gave him a drink as he sat down to look into the mysterious gift. Ginny came down and sat next to him, kissing his cheek and tying the dressing gown tighter around her otherwise naked body.

"Well, open it"

Harry did this, to see the hilt of a sword, gleaming, he realised the hilt was made of oak, but with a gold top and a steel cross bar to protect his hands. He drew the rest of the sword to see it was in a scabbard, made of shaped leather it was brown and had a snake running down it, the tip of the tail at the point of the sword and the opening in the top of it shaped like a snakes mouth and head, in each of the eyes, Harry saw was a black diamond as Harry looked in the box, he saw a belt and a note addressed to him, he opened the envelope and read;

_Dear Harry,_

_Were still cleaning the HQ and in one of the top bedrooms we found this, we think it was Sirius' we found a picture of him holding it when he was younger. Those aside, how are you! We haven't herd from you in ages, and I thought I'd better check up on you. Did the advice I gave you help at all? How are Ginny and the little one? _

_Anyway, were still tackling a particular nasty Misky-pous infestation, the little buggers don't want to give up their nest in the attic for love now money, everyone this end is fine, were all doing well and we hope to hear from you soon._

_With love,_

_Moony _

As Harry re-read this, Ginny suddenly got up and walked over to the window, opening it she allowed an owl entry to the room.

"Ethelred" she said seemingly confused. "Bill's owl"

"it looks posh" Harry replied, nodding to the envelope Ginny took it from the owl's leg and pointed to Hedwig's perch outside, so it could get a drink, before leaving

Harry walked over to the kettle and tapped it with his wand, making steam shoot out of the funnel just as Ginny let out a loud squeal ran over and bear hugged Harry still clutching the letter and now crying

"What is it?" Harry asked, barely able to breathe

"It's Bill and Tonks. They're getting married!"

"Oh wow!" Harry said, a grin forcing its self onto his face.

A/N well, that was chapter 7 quite a long one, I got a wee but frustrated with the whole writing process, the lack of reviews doesn't really help, they fuel a fanfic writer, so if you do read this, please review it, it would make my day

HBP tonight wooop! Simon.


	7. all hallows eve

Chapter seven – All hallows eve

Harry sat on the edge of his desk waiting for the students to arrive for his next lesson, the rain had started to pour down earlier that day and he had been forced to conduct his lessons inside. The class gently trickled in and soon filled the room. He put down his cup and walked slowly to the back of the class shutting the door he said

"Ok then. Today is raining, I can't help that. But I can train you in here, you need to be able to throw off certain curses." He knew this would be hard "the main one being the imperius curse. I shall show you an example" he said, remembering how he had had it taught to him. He took a jar out of his draw and took out one of the spiders

"Anyone care to tell me the incantation? No? Ok" he enlarged the spider, causing several girls to squirm "_imperio"_ he said, taking control of the spiders mind and instructing it what to do _"start to do cart wheels"_ he thought the spider complied much to the amusement of the class

"Funny, isn't it? Not when you're a year younger than you and Voldemort is putting you under it, is it? Or what if I told it to gouge out one of your eyes? Or maybe I could use it on your family and get them to beat each other to death? No so funny now, is it?" the class remained silent no one even seemed to be breathing.

"Anyone else got one? Any other unforgivable curses?"

A small brown haired boy put his hand up "yeah, Smith?"

He let out a small squeak

"What's that, kid?" Harry said, softening his tone?

"Crucio"

"Ah yes" Harry said "the pain curse; I can't perform it, no decent wizard can. It's born out of pure wanton lust to cause pain. You want to hurt them, not kill them but hurt them make them feel pain. For no reason what so ever. I have tried to do it; I had suffered loss I wanted to hurt them because I was feeling pain. And that was what stopped me _because I felt pain_ I wanted her to feel as I did. Class dismissed"

Harry and Baldur wanted them ready for tonight; he knew that Lucus would want revenge for when his master was killed. Harry had given him more power, and more respect but he wanted to be able to walk down the street again, to be able to go to the ministry; No to be stuck in a cold little shack in the deepest forests of Scotland.

It was on Halloween Harry killed Voldemort, and revenge would surely come now, he had moved his wife and child up to the castle to make sure that they were safe. He loved them he didn't want them dead. Walking around the positions he saw his students. Now truly a formidable force he would have loved to have this army of loyal strong fit mobile and well trained wizards at his command when he fought Voldemort. Each student had been given a couple of vials of a blasting potion, a vial of red smoke, seen only by whom he wanted to see it and a whistle, no matter where their fellows were they would hear it, and be able to get straight there. Inspection complete, Harry and Baldur went to the main hall, the feast was about to start and the more formal setting had been ditched by the head this year. He was holding a ball and Harry didn't want to miss it. And neither for some reason did his colleague, striding toward the castle Harry wondered why he was so adamant of arriving so early. Just as he was going to voice his query a ball hit Baldur and wrapped around him, Harry, fearing a death eater, drew his wand but then realised it was hair, not the robes of one of his foes. Suddenly they began to spin, Baldur lifting the stranger in the air and laughing a deep confident laugh. He planted a kiss on her lips and said to Harry, through the only grin he had ever seen from him

"Harry, id like you to meet my fiancée, Clara Dumbledore" the beautiful woman smiled at Harry, her light blue eyes twinkling and before Harry could even try to make the like the woman had him held in an embrace, strong yet so gentle, through it Harry herd a muffled

"My dads told me so much about you Harry, and I hope to find out as much for my self" she then kissed him gently on the cheek and stood back from him. The awkward silence only broken by a young cry of

"DAD!"

"There's my little man!" Baldur cried before hoisting a a child up into his arms, the sitting image of him he held him in one arm and linked his other arm with his wife and said

"You're Dads made arrangements for us to stay in the castle; Harry and he agree that tonight may be Malfoy's night of retribution"

"Ok" she replied "shall we go up? I'm sure he said he was starting it at six"

The trio made their way up slowly, until they got to the doors and met the mass of people trying to get in

Harry made is way to the doors and said to a nearby prefect

"Sturtevant, what the hells happening?"

Harry looked to his right and saw Baldur on his knees, grimacing; he fell to his side panting. Harry was just about to see how he was when he looked up to him and said "it's Odo"

"What?"

Baldur jumped to his feet and shouted "EVRYONE BACK TO THE DORMS" when they just looked at him he screamed "NOW" the order members who were at residence in the castle stayed and looked to him "go now to the walls, if I know Odo he will try and kill as many as he can his nickname in the Petersburg backstreets translates to 'he who bathes in blood' go now, the students will have no chance without you"

Without a word they press their small port keys and disappeared.

Baldur ran to a suit of armour holding a large axe and threw the axe to Harry, he then went to one holding a war hammer and held this himself, knowing what to do Harry swung the giant axe and it thudded into the wood of the doors splintering and cracking it. From memory Harry remembered these doors being about three inches thick; this was going to take some time. After about 5 minutes of chopping Harry smashed his way through, he saw a glint of light and thrust his face to the door so he could see through the hole, he herd a heavily accented English being spoken

"Vell Vell Mr Potter, excuse me if I don't bow" he said, causing the doors to open.

"As you vill see, your headmaster didn't fare too vell against me, most powerful, HA!"

Harry recoiled in shock, he couldn't see whose it was but the sight had haunted him forever, slowly oozing over the worn stone floor of the great hall was blood.

As he slid down, his back against the floor a sound came to him, filling him with hope.

"Fawkes" he said quietly he stood, quickly and said, clearly as if it was meant to be "Fawkes, come to me, you are now an extension of me, as I am of you." Suddenly a burning sensation filled his wand arm, starting at the top and channelling down. He knew what to do, he spun to face the door and pointed his wand at it screaming with the pain he held his wand steady the glowing reached his wand and blasted out of the end, the golden glow illuminating the entrance hall and blinding its occupants. The glow hit the door and pulsing along it electricity, Harry felt it come from the castle its self now feeding off it he put all his willing and all his strength into this one spell, suddenly a trill birdsong came forth and Fawkes himself majestically flew down the staircase to Harry's side, reaching his head up and singing to for the power to increase. The door suddenly blew open and Harry dropped to his knees, going into the room he found it glowing with the same eerie light that Harry had produced and humming with energy. He knew it was time to fight.

Odo went for a overhead slamming shot into Harry's back, just as he brought down the sword barely an inch from contact, a brilliant golden coloured helmet materialised on Harry, the armour surrounded Harry, protected but still able to move he looked for a weapon, feeling down to the scabbard he felt a sword, the ruby in its hilt glowing with energy he drew it and made a sweeping motion, the blade having a golden trail where it had been, the trail stopped when it met Odo's torso and the Russian looked to his midsection, in complete fear he screamed

"YOU MAY HAVE KILLED ME POTTER, BUT THERE ARE THOSE STILL FAITHFULL TO THE TRUE TSARS OF MY HOMELAND"

He drew his dagger and presented it to Harry, before falling, dead, on the floor.

Harry spun around frantically looking for his headmaster, and he saw him, his wand lying beside him, taking shallow rattling breaths

"Harry, I knew you would come"

Harry removed his helm and kneeled before Dumbledore

"Sir, you need the matron, ill fetch Poppy"

The old man raised a hand "Harry, this is my time, Fawkes has chosen you as his new master, you need to listen Harry" the old man grimaced

"You are a noble man, Godric shoes you to hold the power only he could muster, and you need to use it. Defeat the Romanovs and any that try to hurt the world you have done so much for. The people outside need hope Harry, go and see to it that they get it. There is a family to rival the Romanovs; it is the potters now, Harry. Pass me my wand."

He did as his mentor said and gripped the oak wand. Dumbledore put the tip of his wand to that of Harry's and the wands seemed to melt into one, glowing clear Harry could see the two cores, the unicorn of Dumbledore's and his own phoenix feather fuse, the hair wrapping around the feather. The woods also fused the oak and mahogany spinning together, causing a double helix to spiral along the wand, after this action Dumbledore looked straight into the eyes and said to Harry "I have now joined the two dynasties that have done the most for mankind. Your family would be _so_ proud of what you've become Harry. Goodbye."

The old man's head lolled to the side and his eyes closed, a small but characteristic smile playing across his mouth.

Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard ever known was dead. But his power lived still. Harry stood up, shocked at the sacrifice Dumbledore had made for him.


End file.
